Plants vs. Zombies Online: Atomic Apocalypse
Atomic Apocalypse is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online that is set towards the end of the world. It takes place in the year 100,009 in a dystopian future world that has been ravaged in nuclear warfare. The plants and zombies have mutated and the human race is on the verge of extinction. The plants have adapted to their new climate and the zombies have mutated as well. The atmosphere is full of radiaiton which doesn't affect the plants from here, but other plants from other time periods will mutate. With the zombies more savage and hungrier for brains than ever, they'll do anything to get to your bunker. In a nuclear wasteland like this, you have to trust your plants more than ever. This is the farthest time period in the future and it has 20 levels. It was made by King Pea, but others have contributed their ideas. Gimmicks: Radiation: Plants left in the open without protection of a natural immunity will mutate. Goop: Goop takes up a tile. If a zombie walks on goop they'll get healed slightly and get a temporary speed boost (Doesn't heal armour). Some zombies have special abilities when the come in contact with goop, and others have a bad reaction to it and will mutate. Certain Plants also get perks for being on goop, but normally it will just be a regular tile for them. Plants: *Lead Nut *Atomic Pea *Meltdown Mushroom *Toxic Pea *Scorch Shroom *Anti-date *Slowmato Zombies: *Apocalypse Zombie *Apocalypse Conehead *Apocalypse Buckethead *Apocalypse Flag *Atomic Imp *Nuclear Gargantuar *Burning Barrel Zombie *Scorched Imp *Hazmat Zombie *Goop Zombie *Implings *Zombie Doom Buggy *Doom Buggy Pilot *Floral Freak *Multi-Eye Zombie *Jack-in-the-box Zombie *Cockroach Caretaker Zombie *Zombie Roach *Doomsday Prepper Imp *Chain Whip Zombie *Rake Zombie *Heli Glider Zombie *Z-1000 *Zombot Mega-Mutator Mark 2 Lead Nut Lead Nuts are defensive plants that are not only immune to radiation, but they also protect all plants behind them and around them. Sun Cost: 100 Toughness: Elevated Recharge: Fast Special: Immune to radiation Special: Protects plants around and behind him. Special: Slowly regenerates health if planted on goop. Plant Food: Spawns three more Lead Nuts. Almanac Entry: Lead Nut is careful no to get to hurt, having a lead casing means that X-rays are useless and if he gets something fatal internally, nobody will catch it. Atomic Pea Atomic Peas fire nuclear peas that cause zombies to build up radioation and release a damaging 3x3 burst. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Typical Damage: Normal Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Moderate Special: Shots cause zombies to build up radiation. Zombiess with enough radiaotion will release a damaging 3x3 burst. Special: Generates bursts faster if planted on goop. Special: immune to radiation. Plant Food: Shoots a large atomic pea which will turn the first zombie it hits into a pseudo Cherry Bomb. Almanac Entry: Atomic Pea believes that nuclear power is the best power source, despite the risk, he belives it is the most efficient thing and despite it destroying the world, he still believes it's best. Once he makes his mind, there's no way he'll change his opinion. Meltdown Mushroom Meltdown Mushrooms create a goop puddle upon being planted. Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: None Recharge: Sluggish Damage: None Special: Creates a goop tile upon being planted Plant Food: None Almanac Entry: Meltodwn Mushroom is really emotional, if he doesn't get his way, he'll start bawling like crazy. It's not that bad until you consider the goopy mess he's going to leave behind. Toxic Pea Shoots poisonous peas at zombies. Zombies near it or zombies that eat it will also be poisoned. Sun Cost: 250 Toughness: Typical Damage: Normal (Pea) Light (Poison) Recharge: Fast Special: Has splash damage that affects a tile. Special: Has toxic 3x3 aura that poisons zombies. Special: Poisons zombies that eat it. Poison Time: 5 seconds Plant Food: Poisons the entire lane and fires 60 peas (Peas aren't poisnous). Also gains a stronger aura for a limited time. Almanac Entry: Toxic Pea hasn't been feeling well lately. He doesn't know if he got sick from a party or if he ate some bad plant food, but all he does know is he woke up glowing green and with a bit of a stomach ache. However, despite coming down with something, at least every plant wants to be near him. Maybe it's his toxic aura that repels zombies. Scorch Shroom Scorch Shroom infects a zombie when eaten. Infected zombies generate a damaging fire trail behind them as they are being hit. Sun Cost: 50 Toughness: Weak Damage: Normal (Flame Trail) Recharge: Sluggish Special: Zombies infected by it generate a damaging flame trail behind them when hit. Plant Food: Becomes super charged. When a zombie eats it, they explode and shoot a large fireball that explodes in a 3x3 area backwards. Almanac Entry: Scorch Shroom gets really bad heartburn when on the lawn, maybe it's pressure from his plant peers, or maybe it's those intimidating zombies, but regardless, it's hard to focus when your chest feels like it's on fire. Anti-date Anti-dates are isntant use plants that reverse harmful effects in a 3x3 area, they also reverse mutations. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: None Recharge: Slow Damage: None Special: Reverses all harmful effects in a 3x3 area. Special: Reverses zombie mutations in a 3x3 area. Plant Food: None Almanac Entry: Anti-date will do anything to make you better, she knows tons of home remedies, went to medical school and she cooks up one mean chicken soup! Slowmato Slowmatoes infect a zombie and permanently slows them down. When the zombie takes damage, they will generate a red gas that slows down zombies or ketchup that will hold them in place. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: None Recharge: Sluggish Damage: None Special: Permanently slows down zombie that eats it. Special: Infected zombie generates red gas that slows down other zombies when damaged. Special: Infected zombie has chance to generate ketchup which freezes a zombie in place. Plant Food: Creates two other Slowmatoes. Almanac Entry: Slowmato has always been behind, while the other plants are preparing for battle, Slowmato takes a nap, while the other plants finish their plant food, Slowmato just starts to take a bite, and when the other plants spot a zombie, they react quickly, when Slowmato spots a zombie, he just shrugs and waits a bit. What's the rush he asks? Apocalypse Zombie Typical dystopian mutant zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Gains a speed boost and regenerates health for a limited time when it steps on goop. Almanac Entry: You may think mutant zombies are different from the rest, but aside from being more aggressive and a slighlty different appearance, they are all the same. Apocalypse Conehead His boiler cone adds extra protection. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Special: Gains a speed boost and regenerates health for a limited time when it steps on goop. Cone doesn't regain health. Almanac Entry: His boiler cone provides free nuclear power to nearby zombies. Apocalypse Buckethead His scrap metal bucket greatly increases his durability. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Special: Gains a speed boost and regenerates health for a limited time when it steps on goop. Bucket doesn't regain health. Almanac Entry: While his bucket is a practical piece of armour, it's too leaky to be used as an actual bucket. Apocalypse Flag Marks the arrival of a savage wave of apocalyptic zombies. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Gains a speed boost and regenerates health for a limited time when it steps on goop. Almanac Entry: Apocalypse Flag Zombie really wants the perfect flag, too bad these days the best you can get is a torn up banner. Maybe one day he'll get his dream flag. Atomic Imp Radioactive rascal that is thrown into your defenses and has a special reaction with goop. Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Special: Bursts into a swarm of Implings when he steps on goop. Almanac: Atomic imp is insane, sometimes a little too insane for the other zombies. It doesn't help that he multiplies when he touches goop, that's more headaches for his peers. Nuclear Gargantaur Brutal behemoth who commands the pack of mutants. Has a mad desire to smash stuff with his mangled mace. Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Special: Tosses Atomic Imp into your defenses when damaged. Special: Lunges three tiles in and smashes the ground. Any plant on that tile is destroyed and the surrounding plants take damage. The Nuclear Gargantuar will be stuck for a few seconds after lunging in. Special: Slows down when walking on goop But emits a nuclear pulse in a 3x3 area that speeds up mutation on unprotected plants. The pulse also has a yellow, critical form that overrides radiation protection. Almanac Entry: As the leader of the pack, Nuclear Gargantuar has a lot of responsibilties. He must maintain his threataning image, protect his position as leader and keep his armour from rusting. He may seem heartless, but he is really scared of cockroaches, when he sees one, he jumps! Burning Barrel Zombie Pushes a burning oil barrel that is full of Scorched Imps. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Pushes burning oil barrel. Special: Barrel crushes plants. Special: Barrel releases Scorched Imps when destroyed. Weakness: Goop, ground attacks. Almanac Entry: Burning Barrel Zombie hates pushing that stupid burning barrel, aside from being painfully hot, those imps never shut up! Scorched Imp Scorched Imps burn plants and can walk straight through your defenses. Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Special: Burns plants instead of biting. Weakness: Chilling. Almanac Entry: Being one of the few imps that doesn't bite plants, Scorched Imp has perfect teeth, and he's proud of that, it helps him over look his pain from his burns. Hazmat Zombie Immune to status effects, including goop boosts. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Immune to status effects. Almanac Entry: Hazmat Zombie is the pinncale of a germaphobe, he never takes off his suit, never! Goop Zombie Pops out of goop puddles to ambush your defenses. Toughness: Average Speed: Stiff Special: Pops out of goop puddles. Almanac Entry: Goop Zombie is desperately seeking a bath, too bad soap doesn't exist anymore. Impling Fiesty little fiend that wants to nibble out your brains. Toughness: Frail Speed: Flighty Almanac Entry: Impling may be small, but he has just as much skill as all the other zombies. He's speaking out and fighting for smaller zombie rights. Zombie Doom Buggy Insane automobile that wrecks plants, bad traction on goop though. Toughness: Machined Speed: Quick Special: Ejects Doom Buggy Pilot behind him when destroyed. Weakness: Goop Almanac Entry: The Zombie Doom Buggy has some of the best speeds for a car, too bad you can't say the same thing about it's traction. Doom Buggy Pilot Pilots Zombie Doom Buggy and is ejected form it when destroyed. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Switches lanes when he walks on goop. Almanac Entry: Doom Buggy Pilot has no clue what a stick shift is. He also drinks gasoline, but don't tell anyone. Floral Freak Mutant plant now turned into odd mutant zombie plant? Toughness: Dense Speed: Stiff Special: Created from plants left unprotected in radiation. Weakness: Anti-date Almanac Entry: Floral Freak doesn't actually want brains, but he does want peace between the plants and zombies. Being a hybrid of both has shown him the best of both worlds and he is spreading the message. The problem is his peace messages come out as grunts and wheezes. Multi-Eye Zombie Multi-Eyed Zombie with ludicrous laser vision. Toughness: Average Speed: Stiff Special: Fires a laser beam that can also target adjacent lanes when he steps on goop. Almanac Entry: After rubbing goop all over his face and growing eight more eyes, he finally became good at word searches. Jack-in-the-box Zombie Insane zombie with an explsove surprise. Toughness: Average Speed: Quick Special: Has a chance to explode in a 3x3 area when killed or when he meets a plant. Special: Goop causes him to spin into a tornado and go up and down the row until he picks a new lane to walk on. Almanac Entry: Being insane has it's benefits, like your own private lunch table! Cockroach Caretaker Zombie Hordes Zombie Roaches and releases them when damaged. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Releases Zombie roaches when damaged. Special: Mutates into a giant cockroach when he steps on goop, only if he hasn't released the roaches. Almanac Entry: While he thinks it's just a practical joke letting his pets scare Nuclear Gargantuar, all his friendss say he takes jokes too far. Zombie Roach Crazy little critter immune to status effects Toughness: Weak Speed: Quick Special: Immune to status effects. Almanac Entry: Zombie Roach has recently opened up a roach motel, while it;s a little stinky, the pool is unbelievable and the suites are immaculate. Doomsday Prepper Imp Paranoid Zombie who builds bunkers on goop tiles. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Builds a bunker on the first goop tile he encounters. The bunker releases Hazmat Zombies until it is destroyed. Special: The more zombies there are behind him, the faster he runs. Almanac Entry: Doomsday Prepper Imp is a complete mess. He hasn't slept for a month and he constantly rambles about doomsday prophecies. However, he whips up a mean kale smoothie. Chain Whip Zombie Whacks plants with chain whip from afar, targets farthest plants first. Toughness: Protected Speed: Creeper Special: whips plants iwth chain from afar. Special: Damages all plant in a 3x3 area by spinning his chain when he steps on goop for a limited time. Weakness: Magnet Shroom Almanac Entry: This zombie is feared by all the other zombies, not because he's tough or anything, but becasue they swear he's going to cleave there head off. Rake Zombie Rakes plants aside onto adjacent lanes. Toughness: Average Speed: Swift Special: Rakes plants onto adjacent lanes. Special: When he steps on goop, he will slash plants with the rake for a limited tiem and can attack in adjacent lanes with the swipe. Almanac Entry: Many zombies think Rake Zombie is wierd becasue he moves plants instead of biting them and he goes nuts when he steps on goop, but Rake Zombie claims he's artist. Heli Glider Zombie Descends onto the lawn and hovers onwards. Toughness: Average-Hardened Speed: Quick Special: Descends on the lawn four tiles in. Special: Hovers over all plants, except really tall ones. Special: Once Heli glider is destroyed, the zombie is dropped and proceeds normally. Special: Can have cones and buckets. Weakness: Blover Almanac Entry: Heli Glider Zombie is quite the avid traveller. He's been around the world time and time again, but it's just the same wastleland all over. Now he's putting all his attention on a rocket so he can get out of this dump. Z-1000 Killer robot in disguise as a zombie Toughness: Hardened Speed: Stiff Special: Once it looses it's skin, it's speed increases Special: Robot form is is slowed down by goop. Weakness: E.M.Peach Almanac Entry: The Z-1000 is a killer robot built by the sinister self aware program EA to infiltrate the plants and zombies. It was EA who sparked the plants' and zombies' nuclear war and the program has sent these Z-1000 infiltrator units to moniter the opposition and make sure everything goes according to plan. Z-1000s may portray the look of a zombie flawlessy, but their smiles are way too creepy. Zombot Mega-Mutator Mark 2 Portable power plant and mutation laboratory that will cause radioactive riots. Toughness: Undying Speed: Hungry Special: Can genreate and remove goop. Special: Can trigger zombies' goop abilities with a mutation beam Special: Can fire a barrage of Scorched Imps. Special: Can launch a nuke which destroys plants and zombies in a 3x3 area. Almanac Entry: Dr. Zomboss is relived that the mark 2 of the Mega-Mutator was a success. The last one blew up and destroyed what was formerly Detroit. Levels Table Gallery Atomic ApocalypseArt.jpg|Atomic Apocalypse Concept Art HD Lead Nut.png|Lead Nut HD Atomic Pea.png|Old design for Atomic Pea Atomic Pea Redo.png|New design for Atomic Pea HD Meltdown Mushroom Normal.png|Meltdown Mushroom HD Meltdown Mushroom Exploding.png|Meltdown Mushroom exploding HD Toxic Pea Lily8763cp PvZ2 version.png|Toxic Pea Scorch-shroom.png|Scorch Shroom HD Normal Anti-Date.png|Anti-date HD Anti-Date healing.png|Anti-date using it's ability Slowmato.png|Slowmato Floral_Freak.png|Floral Freak AACA2.jpg|Atomic Apocalypse concept art with plants, Floral Freak and Jurassic Jungle plants as a bonus. AACA1.jpg|Atomic Apocalypse concept art for various zombies. SAM 3583.JPG|2 different designs for Anti-Date SAM 3581.JPG|3 different designs for Meltdown Mushroom (Vote?) SAM 3582.JPG|3 different designs for Scorch-Shroom (Vote?) SAM 3580.JPG|Meltdown Mushroom exploding? SlowmatoW-C.png|Slowmato by Wikia-Critic SAM 3579.JPG|Atomic Pea Concept by Bubblefan123 Aaback2.png|Atomic Apocalypse Seed Packet Aaback.png|Atomic Apocalypse Seed Packet (Old) AA Zombies1.JPG|Atomic Apocalypse Zombies concept art. (Apocalypse Zombie + Variants, Atomic Imp, Nuclear Gargantuar, Burning Barrel, Scorched Imp, Impling, Cockroach) AA Zombies2.JPG|(Doomsday Prepper Imp, Hazmat, Goop, Doom Buggy, Heli Glider, Floral Freak, Multi-Eye, Jack-in-the-Box, Cockroach Caretaker, Chain Whip) AA Zombies3.JPG|(Rake, Z-1000 (Disguised), Z-1000 (Robot Form)) Trivia *This world is set farthest in the future. *Nuclear Garg can never harm plants on the two rows closest to the zombies. This because he always lunges past them. *It is implied by various almanac entries that Nuclear Gargantuar lunges becasue he's scared of cockroaches. *Doom Buggy Pilot and the Zombie Doom Buggy's designs are based off Mad Max vehicles. *The Z-1000 is a parody of the Terminator. *Instead of Skynet, the Z-1000 is controlled by EA **EA is made a bad guy in this world as a reference to some commonly told as "negative" effects it has had on the series such as premium plants. *If a Floral Freak is killed in an Endangered Plant level, it counts as losing the plant. *Doomsday Prepper Imp, Hazmat Zombie, the Zombie Roach and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies in this world that have their pupils. **This is because none of them are mutants, whereas the other zombies are explainig their slight deformities. *Being a dystopian future, this world has one of the darkest tones in the game, due to humanity being on the verge of extinction, plants mutating into monsterous Floral Freaks, the zombie becoming mutants, society devolving so much, the world being barely habitable, etc... *Sometimes when a zombie is killed, they'll shout a muffled "D'oh" **This is a reference to Homer Simpson, a character fomr the TV show The Simpsons, who worked at a nuclear power plant himself (And destroyed his home town on occasion) and who has the catchphrase of "D'oh". *There was an old Atomic Pea design that was green like the toxic pea but was changed in design to a yellowish color. *E.M.Peach will disable Heli Gliders and the Doom Buggy. *To indicate to the player that plants are going to mutate into Floral Freaks, the unprotected plants will start to flash green and a geiger counter can be heard. They will both intensify as the mutation countdown lowers. *Hypnotizing a Floral Freak will cause it to revert to a normal plant. It will walk to an open tile before doing so, but it won't harm any zombies, nor will it be harmed. *When hypnotizing a Nuclear Gargantuar, he will lunge to the closest zombie in his lane smashing them, but he will be left vulnerable to their biting for a couple of seconds. *Hypnotized zombies are unaffected by goop. *Floral Freak doesn't use the bully zombie burning animation, instead he tunrs into burnt leaves. *Nuclear Gargantuar is the only zombie who can create Floral Freaks with his goop ability. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World